


Sigyn

by EternalFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is king of Asgard, but no one knows the truth. But then again, lies and deceit are his two favourite things. The intriguing servant girl who cleans his old rooms is quickly becoming the third. Why does she do it when his rooms have been shunned and forgotten? Who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigyn

He now ruled over the nine realms. The old man he had pandered pathetically to all his life was gone, and he sat on Hliðskjálf. People pandered to him, never knowing they were kneeling to the same man they had banished in chains.  


But sometimes, in his darkest moments, he missed his old life.

He certainly did not miss making a fool out of himself, trying and failing to attain the unattainable respect of his peers. He did not miss the ridicule, the side glances and the whispers. But he did miss the simplicity of his life back in those days. In a handful of years, he had the blood of his real father on his hands, he had failed to rule a planet even as weak as Miðgarðr, he had banished the All-Father, and was hiding like a coward from a vile creature that courted death.

Yes, he did miss his old life sometimes.

Loki straightened as he looked around what used to be his old quarters. The rooms hadn’t changed much–the ceiling still loomed high, the large bed was still piled on with the choicest linens, and his favorite books lay over every available surface, waiting to be picked up and reread on a sleepless night.

But this was the debris of a dead man’s life.

He turned to the mirror and looked at his image–drinking it in. He was sick of seeing the All-Father in the mirror, sick of his own skin. _This_ , he thought as he gazed at his true face, _is who I am_. His green eyes narrowed. I am a king now.

It seemed as if he constantly needed to remind himself these days.

A noise alerted him to someone outside the doors. By the time the intruder–a mere servant girl–entered, he was invisible.

What was she doing in the quarters of the dead, disgraced prince? Loki had thought the room would be abandoned and shunned.

She began cleaning the room.

Loki cocked his head, curious. He hadn’t given the order, his mother was dead, and Thor believed Valhalla ran itself. Who had told this girl to clean his rooms? Did she know he was alive? Impossible!

She was pretty, in the Æsir way–long gold tresses tied haphazardly into a knot atop her head and pretty blue eyes looking around for a speck of dust to vanquish. She was clean, if a bit ragged in appearance. He was certain he had never seen her before. She meant nothing to him, so why was she cleaning his room? She had to know the occupant was supposedly dead. Had the gossip mongers of Valhalla neglected their passion so badly?

There had never been a proper funeral for him–he had been uncertain whether the Allfather would bother with one, and had waited for someone to bring the idea of it to court. Nobody had spoken up for him. As far as he could see, he was dead and gone, and that was good enough for people. They never asked for a funeral. Since it would have required a body to be burned, he hadn’t ordered the unnecessary fuss.

He watched the girl make the bed, then rearrange his books exactly as he had left them piled on top of the covers. He watched her dust the curtains. And, when his curiosity broke the dam of his patience, he watched her squeal as she was confronted by the All-Father.

“Girl!” He yelled, thrilling at the trembling of the petrified girl. “What are you doing in this room? Do you not know what monster dwelled here?”

She dropped to her knees, her eyes to the ground. He smiled wickedly at her golden head bowed in supplication. “Your M-m-majesty, I know who these quarters belonged to.”

“Then why clean them?”

“I-I-I had some time on my hands, your Majesty. I thought– I thought I would clean here.”

Inwardly Loki sighed. “You are not meant to think, you are meant to _do_. And clearly, you are not doing enough if you can find free time. Away with you before I punish you for this!”

She hurried to her feet, awkwardly bowing all the time, and turned to flee. He stopped her with a grunt.

“What is your name?”

She glanced up at his face for a second, certain she was in trouble. She looked near tears as she replied.   

“Sigyn,” she said. “My name is Sigyn, your Majesty.”


End file.
